Thirteen
by Alei-Frozen-Ruby
Summary: It has been said that for every species on earth, thirteen have been chosen to be immortal and to rule over the species. When Ichigo of the iriomote wildcats leaves on a voyage, her world will change forever, but not in the way she imagined.
1. Lonesome Princess

**Translation notes:**

purinsesu (princess)

koushakufujin (duchess)

Reijin (lady)

-chan (a suffix for a familiar female person)

-kun (a suffix meaning Mr., master, or boy)

**Animals Mentioned:**

Cats: Katara, Kasumi, Kyou, and Satoshi

_It has been said that for every species on earth, thirteen have been chosen to be immortal and to rule over the species. These thirteen are more intellegent, faster, and all around better than the rest of the species, which is why they are fit to rule over them. Each chapter is connected by the thirteen rulers. (Note: the next part is read up to down, left to right)_

Elite 13

C...

H...I

A...C

P...H

T...I

E...G

R...O

1...

Iriomote Wildcat

1 of 5

**_Lonesome Princess_**

"There is a legend in which it is said that there are thirteen of each species specially born to rule. They are better in every way and cannot be beat by others of thier own kind. There are even some for humans. Meddling with these rulers can cause havoc to those who dare to mess with them .. . or so the legend goes. Hey Jack, another cup 'o rum, will ye?" called the pirate. He was old and had a short gray bearding, which was curling with age. Masaya Aoyama, a young sailor, was in his company, along with a few other friends.

Masaya and a few others around the place were crew to an old pirate ship. They were usually interested in legends and myths. Or that just could have been Masaya. At any rate, Masaya headed back to the ship. They had a "special" passenger today. All passengers stayed in the same room, except the rich people paid more thinking they were getting a better thing. This girl was supposedly a purinsesu. A koushakufujin from tokyo.

The crew assembled at the side of the ship to greet the wealthy lady. They were surprised and love struck to see a young girl there. This girl wore a long kimono whichhidalltrace of any womanly features. She had pale skin and purple eyes, which one could easily get lost in. Her hair was long and silky with the air of never having been cut. Her deep pink locks were the only reason Masaya could see that she was name Ichigo, after the strawberries.

Ichigo looked upon the ship with empty eyes. She looked upon the crew. Violet eyes rested upon a mere boy. Maybe slightly older than her, give a few years. He had dark hair and deep chocolate pools for eyes. Ichigo quickly averted her gaze and walked up to the ship. She boarded, followed by her maid, Berri. Berri had longpale blonde hair, almost like an angel's. Her eyes were a shining deep pink. She wore awhite kimono with an intricate gold design weaving around it. The kimono ended half way down her thigh, with slits where the cloth flared out to allow her leg movement. It highlighted every curve and made her seem as womanly as Ichigo seemed mysterious and cold. The crew eyed her with pleasure.

When Ichigo was on board, along with her maid, Masaya was given the task of taking them to their room while the rest of the crew brought up the cages. The silver cages held Iriomote Wildcats and were to be a present to the king of China.

Masaya walked down the stairs leading to Ichigo's room and offered her a hand to help her down the steps. "I need no help. Whatever you wish to do to me, you may do to my maid though," Ichigo stated, helping herself down. She stepped beside Masaya and he took Berri by the waist and lifted her to the floor. Berri smiled followed him along with Koushakufujin Ichigo. Ichigo stopped at the wooden door and waited for Masaya to open it.

The handsom pirate opene dthe door and let Reijin Ichigo enter. The pink haired beauty looked around with cold eyes and sat on the bed. The men with the cages and Berri entered. Berri sat my Ichigo's feet and the cages piled up around them. The men left. "You may go," Ichigo told Masaya. "Yes, reijin," He answered, leaving. "Bolt the door," Ichigo commanded Berri. Her maid nodded and did as told. Ichigo then went around and unlocked the cages, setting the large black cats free. They curled around Ichigo and purred. Berri knelt by Ichigo's feet and the cats surrounded them, as in a protective barrier.

Masaya climbed on deck and was greeted by the crew. They all began talking about the Rejin Ichigo and her handmaid, Berri. Comments were made and other things were said. Masaya said nothing, and listened quietly. He saw Ichigo's face in his mind's eye and zoned out, thinking of her. Another crewmate joined him. "Thinkin' 'bout the reijin, Masaya-kun?" He asked. Masaya nodded, "And you, Tasuku-kun?" The darked haired boy nodded. "Only thinkin' o' her handmaid, Berri." Both boys sighed and looked out at the ocean.

Footsteps resounded down the wooden steps and the crew looked up. Captain Artemisia Fowl stood upon the deck. Today she wore a creamy white top. The long sleeves puffed out at the bottom and ended with white cuffs. The ruffle collar was not far above the brown corset, which was laced with thick black strings. A forest green skirt billowed out from beneath her corset and shirt. Knee length, high-heeled boots protected her feet. Her amber eyes looked the crew up and down. "Okay boys, if any of you are caught or reported harassing the Reijin, you will face all punishments our law and her homeland's law requires. Understood?" The crew nodded. Artemisia smiled. "All right then, let's get moving!" Artemisia shouted. The crew leapt into action. They scuttled up the mast and undid the strings holding up the sails. One climbed all the way up and took his place at the crow's nest. Others quickly scurried back down and to other chores.

Artemisia, who had been steering, passed the wheel to Tasuku. "Hold the helm," she commanded. Tasuku took immediate control. Artemisia went down to mingle with the crew and see how they were doing. Everything was in running order.

Masaya leaned over the maple woodwork and out into the sea. Reijin Ichigo's violet eyes filled his mind's eye. They shrunk until they filled her face and her magenta hair. Masaya gave a start as Artemisia spoke. "Well, it seems you need a break, Masaya-chan. Go check up on the reijin," Artemisia ordered. Masaya looked up at the captain and nodded. "Done." Artemisia watched as the dark haired pirate disappeared below deck before heading back up to the quarterdeck.

Tasuku took the wheel and looked out into the ocean. Many a time had he imagined himself the captain of this ship. He could feel the breeze ruffle his black hair loved the feeling of control it gave him. He spun the wheel, then held it steady. He looked down upon the deck and spotted Masaya and Artemisia. Masaya. . . he was probably thinking about Koushakufujin Ichigo. Tasuku could already tell Masaya was in love with the young purinsesu. His eyes roamed about the deck and his mind wandered off to Berri. He smiled to himself. "Ay, Masaya-kun, we're both in the same boat," Tasuku said quietly to himself. He turned his attention to Captain Artemisia, who was walking up to him. She looked at him for a moment and said, "Tasuku-kun, would you accompany Masaya-kun as he checks on the reijin?" Tasuku nodded and handed the wheel back to Artemisia. "Ay, cap'n."

Ichigo looked about her room and sat quietly. Berri laid her head upon that of one of the large cats and dozed off. Quiet footsteps echoed through the short corridor leading to Ichigo's room. One of the wildcats raised its head. Ichigo gracefully turned her head. "Is someone coming, Katara?" Ichigo asked the wildcat. She nodded and jumped into her cage, closing the door with her tail. The clank awakened the other wildcats and Berri. The other ten silently bounded into their cages. The last door clinked shut as the room door opened. Ichigo sat quietly on the bed, Berri by her knee.

Masaya's dark head poked in through the doorway and Berri rose to meet him. The dark haired pirate fully entered the room and closed the door. Ichigo stayed seated and silently watched him. "I was sent to see how you were doing, Purinsesu Ichigo," He smoothly said. "I and my lady are doing fine," Berri answered for Ichigo. Masaya nodded. The door opened once more and Tasuku poked his head in.

"Hello 'mates," said he. Ichigo and Masaya nodded and Berri smiled at him. Tasuku blushed slightly and entered, closing the door. "I was sent to make sure you were okay, Masaya-kun," he told Masaya. Masaya nodded and said, "I was sent to make sure they were okay, Tasuku-kun." They both turned toward Ichigo and Berri. "Well, are you all right, reijin?" Masaya asked Ichigo.

Ichigo nodded her pretty pink head and Berri said, "We are fine, Masaya-kun." "Do you need anything, Reijin Ichigo?" Masaya asked. Berri looked up at Ichigo, who shook her head, before saying, "My lady does not need anything." Tasuku stepped forward, "Do you, yourself, need anything, Berri-chan?" Berri smiled. "No, but you may check on us later, Tasuku-kun." Tasuku smiled and nodded. "I'm going back on deck, Masaya-kun," He said and winked at Berri before going back up top. Berri blushed a brilliant bright pink. Masaya smiled and said, with a great flourish, "I shall also be going, Reijin." Masaya silently slipped out of the room and clsoed the door quietly and walked back up the stairs.

Once the room was devoid of pirates Masaya and Tasuku, Berri turned to Ichigo. "Did you not want them to stay?" She asked.Ichigo stood and let the cats out before shesaid, "No one fully human may know who I am, or even familiarize with me." Berri sighed, petting Katara, "I know we've been over this, but could it really hurt you to let someone new into your life?" "No, Berri-chan. That must not happen. If I got too friendly with that person, then the secret would be out. I'd end up telling," Ichigo tried to thwart Berri's idea. Another black iriomote cat called Kyou sat down by Ichigo. "Then be a little more careful. All you'd really have to do is say two or three words youself," Berri argued asanother cat, Kasumi, sat in her lap. Ichigo sighed heavily and sat down. "I mean, your life is so empty, all you have are the cats, yourself, your father, and me. That's all, Ichigo-chan. You need more. Even I have more in my life than that," Berri continued, petting Kasumi. Katara walked away from Berri and sat in Ichigo's lap. "But what would happen if my tongue should slip? Where would we all be then?" Ichigo asked, strokingSatoshi's black fur. "You're too careful to let that happen. You haven't said so much as four sentences to anyone on board, excepting myself and the cats," Berri cried.

Ichigo sighed once more and said, "Berri, you know I cannot. My father would highly disapprove of it and so would most of them. Right, Katara-chan?"The black iriomote in Ichigo's lap nodded in consent. Berri turned to Kasumi, "Do you think Ichigo-chan should let someone into her life?" Kasumi nodded her head. "See, Kasumi-chan agrees with me," Berri argued. Ichigo sighed. Satoshi and Kyou laid down and closed their eyes. Ichigo sighed once more.

Berri looked into Ichigo's eyes and spoke softly, "Will you destine yourself to be a lonesome princess forever?"


	2. Paradise Lost

_**Translation Notes:**_

_Hai: Yes_

_-hime: suffix meaning 'Princess'_

**_Animals Mentioned:_**

_Cats: Kanaria, Kasumi, Itaro_

_Birds: Barasuisho, Shojun_

Disclaimer: I do not own the Tokyo Mew Mew, or the other various characters I use.

Claimer: I do, however, own Artemisia Fowl, she was created as Artemis's cousin, but was not created by Eoin Colfer. She has played many positions: Artemis's cousin, boarding school girl, but more often than not, she plays a pirate captain.

_It has been said that for every species on earth, thirteen have been chosen to be immortal and to rule over the species. These thirteen are more intelligent, faster, and all around better than the rest of the species, which is why they are fit to rule over them. Each chapter is connected by the rulers of the species. The Elite 13._

Elite 13

C...

H...M

A...I

P...N

T...T

E...O

R...

2...

Ultramarine Lorikeet

2 of 5

_**Paradise Lost**_

Captain Artemisia stood next to the wheel. Crisp salty winds blew through her hair and puffed out the sails. Next to her, Tasuku spun the wheel to the left, remaining on course. Artemisia turned to the dark haired pirate. "If this keeps up, we'll make it to Culebra by tomorrow night," Artemisia commented. Tasuku nodded. "Aye, Capn', that we could," He agreed. Artemisia's eyes flicked across her ship. Two sailors were polishing the cannons and another was swabbing the deck with another watching him. A new blonde addition to her crew leaned over the side of the ship, watching the clouds gently float by. She looked up at the crow's nest and found Masaya resting against the mast with his legs hung over the edge of it. "Does Masaya still have a hankering for the reifujin?" She asked. Tasuku nodded. "Can't get 'er out of his head, by the look of it," Tasuku said following Artemisia's eyes up to where Masaya was located. The captain nodded and walked down the short flight of steps to the deck.

"Masaya! Get down here!" She yelled. Artemisia heard a thud as she startled the pirate. He looked over the edge. "What?" He yelled. Artemisia motioned for him to come down. He nodded and climbed down from the crow's nest. Once Masaya was down he saluted the captain. Artemisia shook her head. "Stop it with the formality. You are possibly the only one who does that when we're not in port," Artemisia said. Masaya nodded and put his hand down. "What did you want me to be doing?" He asked. "Go check on the refujin and ask her if we shall have the pleasure of her attendance at dinner," Artemisia instructed. Masaya nodded and vanished below deck. Artemisia watched him vanish, then surveyed the crew. She spotted Ryou and strode over to where he was. Artemisia stood by him, clasping her hand behind her back, facing the salty breeze. " 'tis a nice day," She commented. Ryou nodded and turned to face her. "What do you want?" He asked. Artemisia shook her head. "This is your first time on my ship. It's rare you'll find better treatment," Artemisia warned. Ryou turned back to cloud gazing. "I know. I apologize," Ryou said and he closed his eyes, soaking in the crisp ocean breeze. Artemisia nodded and looked out into the ocean.

"Is there something you wish to tell me?" Ryou asked. "Do you have a home?" Artemisia questioned. Ryou closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. "Aye, but I wish I didn't," He answered. "Why not, Shirogane?" The brown haired captain asked. "Because it's filled with a bunch of rich fools." Artemisia nodded. "Same with me." Ryou looked up in surprise. "You?" He asked. Artemisia nodded. "My mother was an actress and I was too. She acted out pirate plays. When I was young, maybe five or six, something went wrong on stage and my mother was killed. That was how I got this streak here," Artemisia explained tugging on the single orange lock of hair on her head. Ryou nodded. "So how did you become a pirate captain?" "Well, in the explosion, I lost my memory of that and my father, a rich lout, sent me off to a girls' boarding school. When I was there, I tripped on a stair or something and hit my head on the banister, bringing back most of my memories. After that, my father locked me in a room until I 'came to my senses'. I escaped out the window and went off to find my mother's acting companions. I found them and convinced them to let me captain a ship, which I had had custom made a while back." Ryou interrupted, "But you didn't know anything about being a pirate." Artemisia smiled. "And there's the mystery. You see, somehow, between the two blows on my head and the memories, all the pirate acting I knew became reality for me. I could do in real life, what I could do in acting. I knew all the parts of a ship, everything I needed to know about what the crew was supposed to do, how they were supposed to act, what the captain was supposed to do. My mother's acting friends realized this before I did. Many of them are still living on this ship. And I am still captain," Artemisia finished. "So what happened to your father?" Ryou asked. "Oh, he's out there, somewhere, chasing a fairy tale me," Artemisia answered, looking out to sea. The pair sighed and watched the clouds float by.

Masaya knocked on the wooden door to Reifujin Ichigo's small room. "One minute please!" Came Berry's tinkling voice. Masaya waited patiently. Soon the door was opened. Ichigo was standing in the middle of the room, dressed in the attire of a miko: A white long sleeved, but loose shirt with a tie in the middle, holding the shirt together and the long red skirt. Ichigo pulled on a loose black robe with many slits in it, revealing the red and white colors underneath. "Hai?" She asked. "The captain was wondering if you'd be joining us for dinner," Masaya said, not taking his eyes off her. Ichigo twirled around. "Berry, what do you think? Is it too chaotic? I think I need gold or pink robes beneath this one," Ichigo commented. Berry nodded. "Yes, they would look much better," Berry commented. Then the blonde hand maid turned to Masaya, "We will have dinner down here, but will provide entertainment for tonight." Masaya nodded and replied, "Hai. I will tell the cap'n." He gently closed the door behind him and left. "What are we going to do for the entertainment, Ichigo-hime?" Berry asked. Ichigo pulled out a golden flute and held up the sparkling instrument. "We're going to dance, of course," Ichigo said.

Dinner came and went for the crew and captain and soon everyone was seated on deck, except Ryou and Artemisia . Ryou was at the helm, steering the ship, but he still had a good view of the deck. Artemisia was standing by him, watching the course. "Masaya, go tell the Reifujin Ichigo that we are finished with our meal and are ready for entertaining," Artemisia ordered. Masaya smiled and nodded and vanished below deck. He soon came back, telling them that the reifujin would be up in a few seconds. Masaya sat down on a crate near the front of the space they had cleared for the performance.

In a few seconds, as Masaya had said, Ichigo appeared on deck. She wore a flowing black kimono, decorated with gold tassels and gold embroidery depicting dragons, roses, and strawberries. Gold cloth peeked out from beneath the end of the kimono and a black sash was wrapped around her waist, embroidered with gold thread in the images of wildcats. She was playing a gold flute in quick alluring notes, almost hypnotizing. The eleven iriomote wildcats came out after her in pairs. The eleventh walked by Ichigo's feet. Berry's voice high and pretty matched the tune of Ichigo's playing and they harmonized. The cats began to dance around the deck, seeming almost human. Berry and Ichigo danced amongst the cats and it all looked very pretty and synchronized. the twirled in and out so fast it seemed that they could do this in their sleep. They darted in and out of each other and the cat-tails swirled up and around, creating strange and mystical patterns. Eerie pink and gold magic flitted around the deck as the cats and girls waltzed. Masaya's eyes never left the dancing Ichigo and Tasuku watched Berry intently. As the music was coming to a close, as the cats were dancing slowly and hypnotically, a loud thud was heard from the stern. The music abruptly ceased and heads turned toward the sound. Fluttering surrounded the ship and, for a moment a large bird seemed to have crashed down on the bow. But as soon as Artemisia approached with the light, a battered girl, crumpled on the stern was revealed. Two ultramarine lorikeets had landed on the railing near her.

Her blue hair was done up in double buns and she wore a blue kimono made of dirtied blue feathers. A few were even tucked in her hair. Chipped beaded earrings adorned her ears and her bare feet had small cuts on them. "Masaya, carry her below deck," Artemisia commanded. "Yes, sir!" Masaya responded and immediately pushed to the front of the pirate crowd. He gently picked up the feathery girl. She was surprisingly light. Masaya carried her below deck. Ichigo followed him and Berry followed her with the cats. "That girl is beautiful," One of the pirates commented. "But she was not well fed," another put in. "Did you see her feet? They were cut. I wonder what happened to her," Another wondered out loud. "While that is a good question, that is not what we should be wondering. The question is how did she get here?" Artemisia corrected. The pirates looked at her questioningly. "What do you mean cap'n?" Asked one with a striped shirt. "How did she fall onto the ship? There's nothing to fall from," Artemisia clarified. "She could've climbed aboard and fallen there," One put in. "But that wouldn' ha' made that large a noise. An' she couldn' a' clambered up the riggin' 'cuz I was there the whole time and would'a felt the tremors," Another dispelled that theory. "But there's no other way she could've gotten in," another shouted. "Men, it would seem we have a mystery on our hands. I do not think I need to tell you to keep quiet about this," Artemisia looked at her crew.

"Now, go to your stations. Skeleton Crew is up tonight. Tasuku, take Ryou's place at the wheel. Scrat, check for more birds up on the sails, I'm sure there are more than two of them. You three put these crates and barrels back in the cargo hold," Artemisia let off a string of orders which were immediatly fulfilled. She walked down below deck to check on Masaya, the bird girl, and the reifujin and her maiden. When she got down, she found the door to Ichigo's room slightly ajar. Artemisia knocked twice before pushing the door open and walking in. To her satisfaction, she found all the cats excepting two inside their cages. The two were laying at Ichigo's feet, heads on top of their crossed paws. Berry was brining out oils and bandages to treat the wounded bird girl Masaya was laying on the bed. "Masaya, you're needed on deck. Maiden Berry and Ichigo-hime are capable of treating this . . . refugee," Artemisia ordered. Masaya nodded and quickly scampered on deck. "Are you going to be sleeping all right?" Artemisia asked, noticing that there was only on free bed. "Hai, I am staying up to treat this girl, and my lady will sleep in the other bed," Berry replied. "But where will you sleep?" Artemisia asked. "With the cats," Berry answered, gesturing to the two cats by Ichigo's feet. They seemed to be guarding her from something. "You could sleep with the crew if you wanted," Artemisia offered. Berry shook her head violently. "Oh no! I wouldn't dream of doing that!" She cried. Artemisia nodded. "If you say so. But if you change your mind, there's an extra bunk with them," the captain told her before leaving.

Ichigo and Berry stood silently staring at the strange girl before them. "Well, it seems as though the birds have caught up with us," Ichigo finally said. Berry nodded. "What should we do with her?" Berry asked. "I don't know. What do you think, Kanaria?" Ichigo asked one of the cats at her feet. Kanaria looked up at her. Leave her be, for now. the cat replied. "I agree. We should not yet get rid of her, the crew would notice," Berry said. "We shall try to leave her at Culebra," Ichigo decided. It could be to our advantage to keep the girl. Kasumi, the other cat, suggested. "How so?" Asked Berry. Look at her condition. She has obviously met some large threat. Kasumi observed. Whatever this threat is, it could come for us. Kanaria informed them. "So we need her to tell us what the threat is," Ichigo finished the thought. The cats nodded. "Berry, you should tend to her now," Ichigo said and moved to the other bed. Berry nodded. "That, I will, Ichigo. That I will," Berry said and turned to tend to the bird girl. Ichigo laid down in the bed and curled up in a ball. Soon she was asleep with Kanaria and Kasumi around her. When Berry was finished she let the other cats out. She laid down with the nine wildcats and went to sleep.

Berry awoke the next morning to a gentle nudging. She groaned and sat up. Good. You're awake. The bird girl is stirring. You must lock our cages. Itaro, a male cat, informed her. He silently jumped up and into the cage. The other cats, including Kanaria and Kasumi were already there. Berry swiftly lock the eleven cages and glanced over at the bird girl. She groaned and opened her eyes. Berry walked over to her. "Shhh. Be quiet and rest," Berry said. The girl opened her eyes. "I can't . . . island . . . in danger," She mumbled and tried to get up. Berry pushed her back down. The girl struggled and Berry was surprised at her strength. "You are not well," Berry said firmly. "You need to rest and heal," She said holding the bird girl down. The girl gave up the struggle. "How many . . .survived?" the girl asked. "Survived what?" Berry asked. "The . . . battle," The blue haired girl said. Berry shook her head. "I do not know this battle of which you speak," She replied. "Then they . . . are gone," The blue girl said to herself and closed her eyes. She fell asleep once more. Berry puzzled this to herself and woke Ichigo. Ichigo stirred and rubbed her eyes. "What is it, Berry?" She asked. "There was a battle on her island. The birdie was asking how many survivors there were," Berry explained. Ichigo's eyes cleared of all sleepiness. "What?" She asked. This does not bode well. Itaro said from his cage. "Who do you think did that?" Ichigo asked. Berry shook her head. "Too many possibilities. It could've been a simple pirate raid, or it could've been an attack by the others," Berry said. "Yes, there are too many possibilities. We should ask around, send the cats out to gather information," Ichigo said. Berry nodded. "Someone at Culebra should know something about it, if it was a pirate attack," Berry thought out loud. "But if it isn't . . ." Ichigo's voice trailed off and the statement hung in the air.

The bird girl stirred again. "Where . . . are they?" she asked. Ichigo and Berry turned toward her. "Who?" Berry asked. "The others," She said. Berry shook her head. "Where is your island?" She asked. The girl's eyes opened slowly. They were empty as she said, "My . . . island. It is . . . a paradise lost."


	3. Porpoises are Invading

**Translation Notes:**

none.

**Animals Mentioned:**

Cats: Hina Koneko, Tichii, Satoshi, Kanaria, Kasumi

Birds: Barasuisho, Shojun

Disclaimer: I do not own the Tokyo Mew Mew, or the other various characters I use.

Claimer: I do, however, own Artemisia Fowl, she was created as Artemis's cousin, but was not created by Eoin Colfer. She has played many positions: Artemis's cousin, boarding school girl, but more often than not, she plays a pirate captain.

_It has been said that for every species on earth, thirteen have been chosen to be immortal and to rule over the species. These thirteen are more intelligent, faster, and all around better than the rest of the species, which is why they are fit to rule over them. Each chapter is connected by the rulers of the species. The Elite 13._

Elite 13

C...

H...R

A...E

P...T

T...A

E...S

R...U

3...

Finless Porpoise

3 of 5

**_Porpoises are Invading_**

The large ship sailed into the port of Culebra. "Drop anchor!" Captain Artemisia ordered. Her order was immediately carried out. Down below deck, Ichigo, Berry, and the cats sat watching the bird girl. "When do you think she will wake?" Berry asked. Ichigo shook her head. "That, my friend, I do not know. But I believe it will be soon," Ichigo replied. One of the large black iriomote cats bothered to agree with her. Ichigo turned to the cat. "Thank you, Hina Koneko," Ichigo said to the cat. The cat purred in reply. Berry paused before asking the next question. "Ichigo, are we getting off at Culebra?" She asked. Ichigo shook her head. "I was planning on letting you go out with Tichii, Satoshi, and Kanaria to gather information. In the mean time, I thought that Hina Koneko could do a memory scan," Ichigo said. "But, plans have changed. I believe we should stay on board," Ichigo continued. "Why?" Berry asked. Ichigo gestured to Kasumi. _Late last night, I went above deck to have speaks with the birds. It seems that they are the Ultramarine Lorikeets. All I could gather was that their island paradise was destroyed and they fled here through the commotion. The attack was from both land and sea. They highly suspect the porpoises are behind it._ Kasumi explained. Berry nodded. "I see. So what do we do?" She asked. _It's as dangerous on land as it is in water, perhaps more in water because if the porpoises are really behind this . . ._ Kasumi trailed off. "I will send out Tichii, Satoshi, and Kanaria with Berry to discover what you can. Take no longer than an hour," Ichigo instructed.

"Berry, you can leave normally, but we'll have to find another way for the cats," Ichigo said. Hina Koneko padded over to the window. _You could open the window and they could walk along the ropes to shore, _she suggested. Ichigo and Berry walked over to the small round window and saw that it was as Hina Koneko said. "Then that is how you will go. Now leave, I don't know how much time we have here and this information is vital," Ichigo commanded. Berry unlocked the cages holding Satoshi, Tichii, and Kanaria. The three large black cats padded over to the window and looked out. _You just _had _to choose a rope walking over water, _didn't _you? _Tichii complained. "Live with it. It's your only way out without making the crew suspicious," Ichigo said. The three cats grumbled but did as ordered. "Now, you and I will go on deck and see about getting you ashore," Ichigo said to Berry. The blonde maid smiled. "Hai, Ichigo," She said. Ichigo swept up her kimono and opened the door. She purposefully walked out of the room and onto the deck with Berry following behind.

Captain Artemisia had already given orders for the crew to be back by sunrise on the morrow, thus very few were left on board. Only a large fat guy in a striped shirt with a mustache and guy like a stick up in the crow's nest remained. Artemisia herself was just walking down the gangplank. "Captain," Ichigo called out. Artemisia turned. "Yes, m' lady?" She asked. "I would like my maid Berry to go on land. When will the ship be departing?" Ichigo asked. "Sunrise tommorrow," Artemisia replied without hesitation. Ichigo nodded to Berry and the handmaid went below to change into landworthy clothes. Ichigo bowed slightly to Artemisia. "Arigato, captain," She said and vanished below deck. When Berry re appeared, ready to go on land, she was dressed in a puffy cream shirt with ruffles on the sleeves and collar, a black corset with a brown skirt poufy out from beneath it, black leather high heeled boots, and gold hoop earrings. A gold-hilted sword hung ina worn brown leather scabbard at her side. She had let her long hai down and placed a black tri cornered hat upon her head. "Well now, I'd best be on my way," She said to herself as she confidently walked down the plank.

Berry walked across the wooden planks of the port and onto the dirt road. She caught many an eye as she walked by, but paid the men no heed. She went to the tavern and bought a mug of rum. A dirty looking man next to her whistled and said, "Need some company, lass?" Berry looked at him. "No, but do you know where I can get word of a certain group of islands?" She asked. The pirate searched his brain and said, "I don't know, me memory's kind of fuzzy. . ." Berry sighed and handed him a gold piece. "Go down to the alleys, the boys there knows best what 'yer lookin' for," The pirate said quietly. Berry nodded, took a sip of her rum and left the tavern. She asked around for the location of the alleys and was eventually sent there. Beggars and peasants sat down lining the walls of the dark and dreary place. Berry almost thought of turning back, but steeled herself and went on. She paused at the third on she saw. "Do you have any information about a certain group of islands?" Berry asked quietly. The beggar looked at her. "Maybe I do and maybe I don't. What's it worth to 'ya girlie?" he asked. Berry looked around, the others all seemed distracted by something or other. She pulled a small pouch out of her skirts. And showed it to the beggar. "I will give you this, if you can tell me what I need to know," Berry said. "What's in it?" The beggar asked. Berry opened the strings just enough to show the gold inside. The beggar smiled malevolently. "Well now, darlin' what would ye be likin' to know?" He asked, reaching for the bag. Berry pulled it away from his grasp. "Not, until I have my information," She said. The beggar eyes her, but nodded.

In the ship, the lorikeet girl had begun to stir. She groaned and rubbed her eyes. "Wh- where am I?" She asked. Ichigo looked up. She'd thought the mindless girl would never awaken. "You are on a ship," Ichigo said. The bird girl sat up, winced with pain, and laid back down. She did however, open her eyes and look at Ichigo. "Who are you?" She asked. Ichigo stood. "I am Reifujin Ichigo, who are you?" Ichigo answered. "I am Princess Minto Aizawa, of the Copper Islands," She answered. "How did I get here?" Minto asked. "You fell from the sky onto out deck near the end of our performance. Berry and I have been taking care of you, this is our room you are staying in," Ichigo explained. Minto nodded and looked around. "I believe I am going to sleep for a while," Minto said. Ichigo nodded. "That is understandable, but, before you do, I would like you to tell me what happened to the Copper Islands," Ichigo said. Minto looked at Ichigo through half closed eyes. "I'm not quite sure. It's all so blurry right now. Let me sleep, and when I awaken, I will be able to tell you," Minto replied. Ichigo nodded. "So it will be," the cat-girl replied. Minto then closed her eyes and went to sleep. Once Ichigo was sure the bird captive was asleep, she turned to the cats.

"What do you know of the Copper Islands?" She asked. _They are the dwelling place of the Ultramaine Lorikeets. It has been a haven and fortress for them for many centuries of generations. _Hina Koneko answered. Ichigo nodded. _The fortress is very strong and has withstood thousands of attacks. There are three barriers surrounding the cluster of islands, plus a personal barrier for each of them. Each island has a group of sentries and scouts to warn them of visitors and predators. They have a very sizable army and everyone in their population knows how to fight. _Kasumi elaborated. "So if the Copper Islands were defeated, that means the enemy is more powerful than we thought," Ichigo said. _Yes, but if it was the porpoises, they must have had help. They are not strong enough to do such a thing on their own. _Hina Koneko told them. Ichigo and Kasumi nodded. "This does not bode well," Ichigo commented. "I am going to get some water," Ichigo said after a pause. _May the rest of us go with you? We wish to stretch our legs on deck. _Kasumi requested. Ichigo nodded and unlocked their cages. The iriomote cats gracefully jumped out. "Stay in the shadows though," Ichigo warned. The cats headed her warning as she went topdeck to the galley.

Once Ichigo and the cats had left, a beautiful blue lorikeet flew in through the open window that Tichii, Satoshi, and Kanaria had exited from. It alighted by Minto's head and chirrupped softly. "Are they gone?" Minto asked in a barely audible whisper. The bird chirped softly and Minto opened her eyes to look at the bird. "Shojun, are the others all right?" Minto soflty asked the bird. _Yes, Minto-hime, they all made it out and are on the mast and rigging. _The bird called Shojun replied. Minto nodded. "Have you any news of the others who escaped?" She asked. _Gomen, Minto-hime. There has been no news. Barasuisho and a few others have been sent out amongst the Culebra birds to find news of the others. _The lorikeet replied humbly. Minto nodded. "Arigatou, you may go now, Shojun," Minto replied. The bird bowed its head toward her and flew out.

Still on deck, but climbing up the mizen mast, Ryou was going to lower the mizen sails, then the rest of them so they could speedily get away from the place. He had a feeling in his gut that this visit to Culebra was going to affect the voyage in a large way, but he didn't know how. He just wanted to leave as soon as possible. It didn't make him feel any better when he looked down on the deck and thought the shadows were moving. He blinked and when he looked again they were still. Ryou got to the sails and efficiently lowered them, then was clambering back down when he looked out to sea and saw a flash of green. He turned away and scrambled hurriedly down and rushed to the ship's rail. He waited, but there was nothing. Then, as he was about to turn away, there was another flash of green, closer this time. He almost swore it was a fin. Then there were two more flashes, and this time he thought he saw porpoises. He rubbed his eyes and looked again. Nothing happened. There weren't even any ripples in the water. He sighed and turned away. Porpoises, in the Culebra port. What a ridiculous idea.

"What were ye lookin' at out there, matey?" The fat pirate called to Ryou from the main deck. Ryou turned to him. "Twas nothing," Ryou answered. The pirate laughed. "Aye, a little bit of nothin' is gotta be whole lotta somethin'!" The pirate commented. "I thought I saw green porpoises," Ryou shouted. The pirate laughed again. "That's ridiculous. Ye has been at sea too long, young 'un. Go ashore and have a drink. It'll clear yer head," The pirate advised. Ryou nodded and made his way to the gangplank and exited the ship.

In the tavern, Tasuku was having a drink and laughing with some of his old ship mates from a few years ago. Then he noticed Berry at the bar. She was talking to some burly pirate and paid him a coin. He said something in a low voice and she left. "If you'll excuse me maytes, I have somethin' that needs attendin' to," Tasuku excused himself from their company and followed Berry out. He followed her down the street and was about to approach her when she stopped to talk to another man. He raised his eyes brows and tried to slip his arm around her waist. She stepped away and smiled slyly. She said something and the man answered her. Then Berry smiled and walked on. Tasuku watched and followed her as she stopped periodically to talk to the men and women, sometimes shopkeepers. He wondered what she could be asking for. Finally Tasuku decided to go up to her and make his presence known, but as he decided this, Berry slipped down an alleyway. He poked his head down the alley and saw her talking to an old man. One of the informants. Tasuku wondered what he could know, but then Berry looked up and Tasuku hid around the corner of the wall.

As Berry finished with the old man and walked out of the alley, she had the strangest feeling that she was being watch. She glanced over her shoulder and thought she saw one of the ship's crewmen. That first mate guy, who was it? Tasuku. That was it. So she was being spied upon. Berry contended to lost him in the maze like patterns of the Culebra market. In the process, Berry knew that she would more than likely get lost herself. But the cats were out and scouting and more than likely one of them would find her and take her back, and, if not, then she could use her own methods to get back to the ship.

Captain Artemisia spotted the blacksmith's shop and also saw the large mob around it. She chuckled to herself. She would be able to go to a master silversmith and still bypass the crowd. She walked on until she came to a humble cottage on the inseam of the town. She leaned against the wall and casually, but softly, rapped on the door. A shutter on the door open and two yellow eyes looked out. "Who is there?" hissed a low voice. "It is Captain Artemisia," Artemisia answered in a low voice. The shutter closed with a barely audible clack and the door opened just wide enough for Artemisia to slip quickly through.

Through some strange events, which had gotten Ryou slightly drunk, the handsome blonde had ended up in a small boat rowing out to sea for who knows what reason. After a ten minutes of rowing, Ryou began to sober up. He looked around and realized that he had no idea what he was doing. The sun was low on the horizon and the sea was lit up in a rainbow of red, orange, yellow, and purple. He looked off to shore and decided that he could row back, then get back on board and sleep. He shifted his position in the boat so he could row back. As he did so, he did not notice a dark green head floating out of the sea, and watching him with dark poisonous green eyes. It silently drifted back under water. A 'v' shaped ripple showed that the creature swam by him toward land, and reached it not far ahead of him.

When Ryou finally got to shore, the sun had almost set and a chilly breeze was running down the coastline. He shivered slightly and looked around for the ship. His eyes stopped on a fallen figure. He walked up to it and looked at it. The figure had long wavy green black hair, like seaweed. She had pale skin and wore a dark green dress, a shade lighter than her hair. She was stained with sea water and Ryou supposed she had been in a ship wreck and the waves had washed her ashore. He knelt down and picked her up. She was light, perhaps more so than she should've been. All the same, he carried her across the beach and back to the port, where he quickly found the ship and took her aboard.

Berry was on deck, about to go below and relay the information she had gathered, when she heard footsteps behind her. She turned to find a blonde sailor carrying a dark green girl with pale skin. Berry gasped and jumped down the rest of the stairs, making a loud clatter. She quickly picked herself up and rushed to Ichigo's room. The door opened to her and she rushed in. "Ichigo, they have brought aboard one of the porpoise!" She said in a breathless, hurried voice. Ichigo looked at her. "Are you certain?" She asked. Berry nodded. "But you know the porpoise do not like to take on the human shape," Ichigo said. "I know, that's why I am worried. I think they're searching for the lorikeets," Berry surmised. Ichigo shook her head and heard steps in the hallway. "Quickly, shut the door," Ichigo ordered. Berry obeyed immediately. "Tell me Berry. What did this porpoise girl look like?" Ichigo asked. "She had long seaweed green hair and pale skin, nearly white. She wore a dark green dress, only shades lighter than her hair," Berry described. "Well, it would seem you speak the truth. But I should like to see this porpoise girl before we jump to conclusions," Ichigo commented. _That would be wise, _Hina Koneko added. Berry nodded. "I suppose. She's out on deck with the blonde pirate. He's probably taken her to the crew's quarters," Berry said. Just then there was an urgent pawing at the door. Ichigo quickly opened it and Kasumi bolted in. Ichigo shut the door behind the cat. _They're here! I've seen it with my own eyes. The porpoises are invading the land! _Kasumi fairly shouted. Ichigo and Berry covered their ears. Hina Koneko and the other cats who were present suddenly became alert. "What did you see?" Ichigo asked. Kasumi described a girl much like the one Berry had described seconds earlier. Ichigo nodded. "It seems you were not mistaken, Berry. But what should we do? If she has appeared wounded, then the crewman has surely taken her aboard and will keep her there until she heals," Ichigo said. Berry nodded. "I know."


End file.
